


The Art of Seduction

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boss/Employee Relationship, Business, Elevators, Embarrassed, F/F, Flirting, Flustered, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, Job Interview, Office Sex, Panic, business woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: The stranger went to her desk and opened up the bottom drawer. She grabbed a white blouse and threw it at Hermione. Hermione caught it and instantly started unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't even think about the fact that she was about to strip her top off in front of a stranger. All she knew was that she needed to change and fast.





	The Art of Seduction

For the first time in Hermione's life, she was running late. Late for Hermione meant she was only going to be ten minutes early to her interview. This was a huge opportunity; she couldn't mess it up. She wouldn't allow herself to, which meant she was in a panic as she ran to the elevator with her hot coffee in her hand. 

Then the worst thing imaginable happened; she ran into the person in front of her and spilled her coffee down the front of her entire blouse. She didn't even care that her skin was burning, she was more worried about how ridiculous she would look when she walked into her interview.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit!_ " Hermione hissed loudly under her breath. 

The stranger she ran into turned around to glare at Hermione, but then she watched as a smirk spread across the stranger's face.

"That's why you don't run with hot coffee," the stranger told her, "And why you are not impatient to get on the elevator."

_Hermione glared at her._ The stranger was put together flawlessly, wearing a red pencil skirt and white blouse. If Hermione wasn't already self-conscious, _she was now._ She tried to cover it up though as she threw her now empty coffee cup into the nearby trash and flipped her curls over her shoulder.

"There is no need for you to be so rude," Hermione retorted, "I do apologize."

The stranger waved her hand in the air as if to say it was no big deal, but Hermione could see past her facade. She expected to get another lecture, but the stranger surprised her with her words. 

"I have an extra blouse in my office if you would like to change. You can always just bring it back to me in the future."

Hermione looked down at her wrist watch and realized she had only seven minutes until her interview. Panicking, she nodded and accepted the offer. She could not blow this job opportunity, but she couldn't go in with a stained shirt either, so she followed the stranger onto the elevator as the doors opened.

They were the only ones occupying it, and this is when Hermione took the opportunity to study the stranger and her genuineness. Her green eyes were stunning, and her black hair was cut into a sharp a-line. It was as sharp as the stranger's jaw. She looked like she had just walked out of Vogue magazine. Hermione was envious, but she also found herself wondering what her plump red lips _would feel like against her-_

Hermione shook her head to make the thoughts go away, and the stranger noticed. She perked up her brow as the door opened to her floor. 

Hermione shuffled in her heels after the stranger as they reached her office. She tried to avoid the blonde secretary's eyes as she passed by her desk.

Once they were in the stranger's office, Hermione felt even _more_ envious. Her walls facing the busy New York streets were floor-length windows, and she had a beautiful view of the city. It was modern and sleek, just like the stranger herself. If only Hermione had this office right now. She wondered how this woman did it. She couldn't be any older than her, but now was not the time for questions. It was time to change and get ready for her interview.

The stranger went to her desk and opened up the bottom drawer. She grabbed a white blouse and threw it at Hermione. Hermione caught it and instantly started unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't even think about the fact that she was about to strip her top off in front of a stranger. All she knew was that she needed to change and _fast._

She heard the stranger clear her throat and looked up once her own blouse slid off her shoulders. She was standing there in her bra and instantly felt herself flush as she realized what she just did. The stranger could have at least turned around. _How inconsiderate of her._

“If I didn’t know any better," the stranger said, "I'd say you were trying to seduce me.”

Flustered, Hermione started to stutter incoherent words, but the stranger interrupted her.

"Just put the blouse on. I'm only fucking with you."

_**Fucking.** If only. _

Hermione told herself to get a grip and slipped the stranger's blouse on and started buttoning the buttons up. The stranger sat in the chair behind her desk and started casually spinning in it. Hermione tried to ignore her, but it wasn't working well. All she could focus on was the chair squeaking and the stranger's red nails tapping against the top of her desk.

"You clearly have never been here before," the stranger commented, "What are you doing in my building?"

**My building.** _She was a Parkinson._ Hermione gulped.

"I-uh, I have an interview today."

Hermione tried to flatten the wrinkles out on her skirt and adjusted it around her waist. She was doing anything she could to avoid Ms. Parkinson's eyes. This was who was supposed to _interview_ her. Hermione could not be more humiliated.

She noticed from the corner of her eye that Ms. Parkinson's eyes perked up in surprise and a smile spread across her face.

"Hermione Granger," she said as though something sweet was on her tongue, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I have to say, after that show, I seem to know you well. I hope to get to know you _better._ "

Once again, Hermione was stunned to the point of having no words. But rather than try to speak, she just sat down on the chair in front of Ms. Parkinson's desk.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," she told Hermione, "But I assume you know that already."

Hermione nodded and still didn't say anything. Pansy got up from her seat so she was closer to Hermione. She sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. Hermione tried hard not to stare at them.

"So you want to be my assistant?" Pansy asked.

Hermione nodded again, _"Yes."_

"I have seen enough," Pansy told her, "You're hired."

_"But-"_ Hermione started, but Pansy leaned over and put her perfectly manicured finger against her lips. Hermione's skin was on fire.

"Can you start now?" Pansy asked. 

Hermione watched as Pansy stood up and started to unbutton her blouse; all Hermione could manage to do was give her another nod. 


End file.
